


Moments Shared

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek believes Spock should be there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Shared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saavikam77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saavikam77/gifts).



Amanda looked up with failing eyes at the man she had shared her adult life with.

"Do not hold it against him."

"It would be illogical to do so," he told her, that hauteur of his features so patrician, so fine, as if age could never wither him as it has her.

She closed her eyes, knowing in her heart he would. His emotions ran strongly, as their son's always had, no matter the discipline of Vulcan tenets.

"Better that a son not bear witness to his mother's passing," she whispered. Sarek's jaw tightened, only a tiny bit, before she spoke again. "I love you, husband." That undid his calm, and he placed his hand in hers. Their son should have come, but this moment was theirs.

"As I will always love you," the stoic Vulcan said softly for her ears alone.


End file.
